zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 9
Official Summary Every time ZIM rears his ugly, Irken head, something terrible happens. No one is safe from ZIM’s mighty plans! NO ONE! Not even YOU. But that guy over there? He might be.http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-9 Release Issue 9 was released on May 4, 2016. Variations zim 9 final.jpg|Dave Crosland cover zim 9 2.jpg|Foo Swee Chin cover invader zim 9.jpg|Megan Lawton variant (only available through Exceeds Exclusive) Issue #9 has a total of 3 cover variations. # Dave Crosland standard retail cover # Foo Swee Chin variant cover # Megan Lawton variant cover (only available through Exceeds Exclusive) Characters in Issue #9 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The comic opens with Dib Membrane uploading a video of Zim and GIR to the Truthshrieker forums, trying to show the world proof of alien life. Unfortunately, it is poorly received, accruing many negative comments and nearly 10,000 dislikes ten seconds after uploading it. Agent Batflaps is among the people who dislike the video, and he has uploaded his own video of a "disturbing psychic ghost-potato encounter", which is obviously quite fake. It's from an advertisement for an unpaid intern on the side of the webpage that Dib gets an idea. Using his father's invention, a Flesh Printer, and Gaz's help, he is able to create a convincing alien disguise. He goes to Zim's secret base and asks Zim to take him on as an intern. Zim agrees, assuming that interns are similar to slaves. Dib introduces himself as "Derb", and eagerly awaits the moment in which he can capture better footage of the alien base. In the meantime, Zim has him perform a series of tasks, which include cleaning honey covered "dog babies" from GIR's head, "dusting the ooze", walking Minimoose, eating burnt peanuts because it shuts GIR up, to more useful tasks such as data entry, maintenance on the Roboparents, and yard work. Weeks pass, and Zim enlists Derb's help in choosing humans to abduct, and he ultimately suggests Agent Batflaps. Zim then decides to reward Derb for all of his "hard-yet-merely-passable work". He takes Derb to his special place. It turns out to be a tiny galaxy, full of tiny solar systems and tiny planets. Zim says that he goes there to "be alone and think about what it all means", and also to destroy the tiny planets. He encourages Derb to crush one of them, saying it's practice. Derb hesitantly chooses a planet that is conveniently all out to lunch. Zim says that Derb might "finally be ready", to which Derb replies "Ready for what?". He gets no response, and instead falls asleep in the Voot on the way back to Earth. Zim finally shows Derb the rest of the base, and the disguised Dib gleefully takes a video on his phone. Zim shows off his "Bazoogian Core-Muncher" which he got at a Bazoogian Bio-Swap and Crafts fair. He reveals that it chews through planets, and he plans to use it to create a bunch of new volcanoes. Dib decides that now is the time to remove his amazing disguise. Zim seems genuinely shocked, and even declares that he trusted Derb. Dib, still recording, grabs a stray electrical wire and asks Zim if he remembers the time that Zim uploaded embarrassing workout video of him to the whole universe, to which Zim replies that he doesn't. Dib then thrusts the electrical wire into the body of the Bazzogian Core-Muncher, saying "Well consider this payback!". The Core Muncher, that Zim has apparently named Linda, goes wild and chews through the base floor. Dib then returns home and uploads his new, amazing video. It of course gets over 20,000 dislikes and tons of negative comments. The issue then ends with Dib screaming in disbelief and Gaz telling him to shut up. Facts of Doom *Dib references how Zim humiliated him at the end of Issue 2. Even though Zim claims not to remember it, Dib's mention of it still provides more continuity than is usually seen in the series. *To date, this is the only issue of the comics to have an activities page following the story. *In the panel where the disguised Dib is being swarmed by the bees from GIR's head, Zim is depicted wearing his disguise's wig, but the contacts are suddenly missing. Something similar happened back in Issue 2. *Gaz says that she will give herself "a mess" of arms to play video games at the start of the issue, but she is seen later with only two arms. She has six arms in the issue's final panel. *The game tournament that Gaz wants to play by herself is a reference to Super Smash Brothers. *Zim and Dib were seen in space suits similar to those seen in "Planet Jackers" and "Battle of the Planets." References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 9 Category:Comic issues with extra content Category:Volume 2